Forever Connected
by NekoSparky
Summary: What happens when young Aki figures out that she is the key that might be able to restore the world where she grew up? And the fact that her friend Sora now has to go out on a journey and find a missing King? Retelling of the first game.
1. Prologue

**KHA: Hello and welcome to the opening of, ahem, drum roll please**

**Umamon: (bashes the drums)**

**KHA: 'Forever Connected' my second kingdom hearts fanfic hehe I'm so proud of myself (grabs a can of coke)**

**Sora: Cool coke,**

**KHA: MY COKE YOU STAY AWAY**

**Uni: Anyway, Kingdom-Hearts-Angel here doesn't own kingdom hearts but she does own Aki and apparently, the coke**

**KHA: COKE! COKE! ALL MINE**

_**Forever Connected**_

_**Prologue**_

I've been having these weird thoughts lately,

Like is any of this for real, or not?

Those thoughts went through a young girl's head as she continued to fall through the darkness, her name was Aki and she was 14 years old, when she finally landed she looked around, nothing but complete darkness surrounded her,

'OK, that's the last time I eat anything Luna made,' she thought, she stepped forwards and was blinded by a bright light and birds flew off around her, when they disappeared , Aki saw she was standing on a platform with a woman in a yellow dress on, around her were little men's heads and little animals on the outside.

_Welcome young one_

'OK, I think I'm losing it, I'm hearing voices,' Aki thought,

_It is time for you to choose your path, but be careful of your choice_

_Now walk forwards_

Aki did as she was told, suddenly three pedestals rose up from the ground, each one held a weapon, a sword, a shield and a stick,

'What the hell? What am I meant to do with these whack people with them?'

_Which power do you choose?_

Aki looked at the three weapons closely,

'Which one? I'm not too fond of any of these, the sword looks like it could kick ass,'

_You are not too fond of any of these?_

Aki nodded,

_Well, how about these, _the three weapons disappeared to reveal 3 long swords, one was pitch black, one was pure white and the third one looked like a mix of the other two,

"Cool, now those could kick some butts," Aki said, she looked at the three very carefully but she felt drawn to the mixed one, it's hilt was black wrapped with a white cloth and the blade was long and a greyish colour like black and white mixed together,

_Do you choose this weapon?_

Aki nodded and the swords disappeared, then the platform started to break up into pieces and Aki was once again falling,

'I hope I'm not dead?' Aki thought as she shut her eyes tightly, once again, she landed on another platform but this one had a woman in a long silver dress, Aki looked around and noticed a door in front of her but it was semi transparent, the weird voice spoke again,

_Beyond that door lies another world, but don't be afraid_

_Don't stop walking_

Suddenly, the grey sword appeared in Aki's hands, then a little chest appeared beside Aki, she opened it and the border of the door became solid, then a crate appeared and Aki swung the sword and destroyed it, the door was now completely solid, the door opened, Aki squinted at the bright light but she kept walking forwards, when the light disappeared, Aki saw she was back on Destiny Islands and she saw Tidus, Wakka and Selphie,

"Hey I'm back home, hey Wakka can you move I want to get past, Wakka move already,"

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka suddenly asked her, Aki looked surprised, Wakka didn't normally act like this,

"Um, to see rare sights I guess,"

"To see rare sights huh?" Aki was a little shocked, what was wrong with Wakka, she then decided to go talk to Selphie,

"What's most important to you?" she asked,

"Friendship, no doubt,"

"Friendship? Is that really such a big deal?"

'OK, I think the girl's gone crazy,' Aki thought as she moved over to Tidus,

"What are you afraid of?"

"Hmm…getting old I guess,"

"Getting old? Is that really scary?" Tidus replied,

Aki had a confused look on her face, what was wrong with them, they've never acted this way before, suddenly, another bright light appeared and she was back on a strange platform,

'Why the hell am I still here?' she thought,

_Your path is set_

_You will be the one to help open the door_

_Beware the darkness_

_But don't be afraid_

Aki walked forwards a little before she heard a noise behind her, she whipped round to see a giant shadow rise up from the platform, she tried to run but realised she couldn't run, with all her courage she summoned the grey sword and hit the shadow's arm several times, after a while, the shadow began to disappear, Aki's sword disappeared and she began to be pulled into darkness, the voice rang ot one last time

_Beware of the darkness_

_But don't be afraid_

_You will be the one t help open the door_

Aki shut her eyes tightly and expected the worst; she just wished that she wasn't dead.

**KHA: Yay, The prologue finished**

**Umamon: So what happens next?**

**KHA: You'll have to wait, please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1:Aki

**KHA: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Forever Connected, I only started this story yesterday and I'm already updating, I'm so proud of myself.**

**Umamon: So what happens huh? Huh? Tell me**

**Uni: you'll have to read it to find out **

**Umamon: awwwwwwwww**

**KHA: (giggles) anyway I don't own kingdom hearts but I do own Aki**

**Sora: and this coke (holds up coke)**

**KHA: O.O MINE (snatches coke)**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 1**_

_**Aki**_

Aki awoke with a jolt and realised she was on the Destiny Islands and that she wasn't dreaming this time,

"Phew, I'm glad I'm not dead," she looked over to the beach and saw Sora lying down asleep on the golden sand,

"That lazy bum," Aki slowly made her way to Sora, slowly creeping up on him,

"Now for some fun,"

* * *

Sora opened his eyes to the shining sun and blue skies; he looked up and saw he was back on his island,

"What a weird dream," Sora yawned and laid back down, suddenly, Aki popped up, startling him,

"Whoa!" he turned around to see Aki standing just above where he was, she had dark brown hair with midnight blue highlights and a side fringe, her hair went to her shoulder blades and she had a blue and black hair braid, she wore knee length denim shorts, a black tank top and a light blue jacket tied around her waist, on her right arm was a red and black striped wristband with little studs on and on her left arm she had red and black bracelets disjoined. She also wore black ankle boots and on her neck was a black choker and a necklace with a crystal star on,

"Ha! I got you again Sora," she said,

"Gimme a break Aki," Sora replied,

"Snoozing like you usually do?" Aki said,

"No you don't understand this huge black thing swallowed me up, I couldn't breathe I couldn't…..Ow," he said continuously,

"Well that's strange, I had a dream just like that," Aki replied,

"No way," he lowered his head, "what was that place, so bizarre,"

"Yeah," Aki replied as she looked out to the ocean,

"Say Aki, what was your hometown like, you know where you grew up?" Sora asked,

"I told you before I don't remember, but I do dream about what it could be like, and if it is out there, I wouldn't mind going to see it,"

"Yea, me too, along with any other worlds out there, I wanna see them all!" Sora said,

"That's why we're building a raft, to see what out there," Aki said, Sora nodded in agreement when a piece of wood was sent flying towards them,

"I hope you're not planning anything without me, and it looks like I'm the only one working on the raft," a familiar voice said, it was Riku,

"I wasn't the one snoozing on the beach," Aki said,

"Well you're still lazy Aki," said another voice, Kairi then ran up to the 3,

"Speak for yourself Kairi," the two girls giggled,

"OK, we'll finish it together," said Kairi, "you boys get the logs and me and Aki will get the cloth and rope, OK," everyone agreed and Sora and Riku raced off to fetch the rest of the logs,

"HEY! I hope you guys aren't going without me," shouted a voice, the two girls turned around to see a little animal race towards them, as it got closer they saw it was a little black wolf with a white chest and a white star shape on its forehead, the wolf also had three tails

"No Luna we won't go without you," Aki replied,

"We would never leave you," Kairi said as she stroked Luna,

"Now where were we, Kairi you get the cloth, I'll go get the rope," then Aki ran off to fetch the rope. After everything was collected, the four friends stayed to watch the sun set over Destiny Island, Sora, Aki and Kairi sat on a tree trunk while Riku stood leaning on it, Luna sat on Aki's shoulder

"So, Aki and Kairi's homes are out there, right?" Sora said,

"Who knows, we won't know by staying here," Riku replied,

"But how far could a raft take all five of us," Aki said,

"Who knows, but if there are any worlds out there, then why did we end up on his one, it could seem like, our island is a small piece of something much greater, right?" Riku said,

"I don't know," Sora said as he lay down on the trunk,

"Exactly, that's why we gotta go and see what's out there," Riku said,

"I wonder what food we'll get to eat," Luna said,

"Can you think of anything else but food," Aki said,

"Hmm…nope,"

"Well, it won't be long now, tomorrow we collect food and other provisions, then the next day we set sail," Kairi said, the four friends then started to make their way to the boats to go home,

"Hey Sora, I'll race you to the boats," Aki said as she ran off,

"Hey no fair, you cheated," Sora said as he ran to catch up with Aki,

'Tomorrow, we collect food, the next day, we set sail, all five of us,' Sora thought as the four friends departed for home.

**KHA: That's the end of chapter 1**

**Umamon: so what happens next? Hmm? Hurry up and write more**

**KHA: You're not the boss of me**

**Umamon: (growls)**

**KHA: OK OK calm down, didn't know you liked this story so much, anyway please review, hoped you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 2:A Strange Storm

**KHA: another chapter of Forever Connected, I'm on a roll**

**Umamon: You're on a what now?**

**Sora: It's a figure of speech Umamon, don't you know anything,**

**Umamon: Of course I do, I know how doughnuts are made,**

**Uni: of course YOU would,**

**KHA: Can we get back to the main point here, my story,**

**Aqua: O.O, another story I can have fun with,**

**KHA: Aqua, get lost, you ruin everything usually,**

**Aqua: You gonna make me?**

**KHA: Yea (chases Aqua)**

**Aqua: (runs off screaming)**

**Uni: OK, on with the story.**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 2**_

_**A Strange Storm**_

In a large castle far away from Sora and the others, a duck with magician's clothes walked the wide corridors, he continued until he came to two very large doors, suddenly, a smaller door opened and he walked through to a very large room and at the far end was a large throne,

"Good morning your majesty," the duck said, "It's nice to see you this morn-," he then realised the king wasn't there, "What!" behind the throne came a yellow dog with something in his mouth, it was a letter with a strange emblem on, the king's emblem, the duck read the letter, next thing he knew, he was running down the same corridor, yelling in a quacky voice. The duck ran out to the castle's courtyard and found a little house where a big dogman in knight's armour was sleeping,

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up, this is serious," the duck yelled, the dogman named Goofy didn't respond and snored louder, the duck yelled louder and a jolt of thunder struck the dog waking him instantly, he rubbed his eyes no fully awake,

"Hey there Donald, G'morning,"

"We've got a problem Goofy, but don't tell anyone," Donald whispered,

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen,"

"Daisy?"

"NO! This is top secret," Donald replied angrily,

"Oh, g'morning ladies," Goofy said waving,

"What!" Donald said as he turned around where two figures stood, a mouse in an elegant pink dress and another duck in a purple dress, Donald then laughed nervously.

* * *

Aki and Luna arrived at the island the next morning to find Kairi waiting at the port for them,

"Hey Guys," she waved,

"Hey Kairi, where's Sora and Riku?" Aki asked,

"I don't know, but I think they're probably at it again," Kairi said,

"Well then let's go," Aki said as she started running towards the cove with Kairi and Luna following.

* * *

After the race, which Sora lost, Kairi told everyone to gather food for the journey, Aki quickly grabbed the last fish and handed them to Kairi, she then decided to go for a little walk, she walked along the beach when she spotted the secret place, she decided to look around in there, when she got to the end she saw the door with no knob and little drawings around the cave walls, she found her drawing of Luna she drew when she first came to the island and had adopted Luna, she walked forwards a bit and found another drawing of two heads, she looked closer and saw it was a drawing of Sora and Kairi looking at each other laughing, she rubbed her hand along the drawing of Sora, over the years they had been friends she had grown feelings for him but she knew very well he wouldn't feel the same way. After a while, she ran outside to Kairi, Sora and Riku and decided to call it a day, tomorrow would be the day they set out on the raft.

* * *

"Gawrsh, so your world disappeared too Jiminy?" Goofy asked, after reading the letter from the king to everybody, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket walked down a circling staircase to the Gummi ship hanger, they were going to search for their king and find some sort of 'key',

"It was terrible, we were scattered, and I think I was the only one that made it to this castle," said Jiminy as he sat on top of Goofy's helmet, when they reached the Gummi hanger, Donlad commanded the gummi engineers, Chip and Dale. Soon they were aboard the gummi ship, the doors ahead of them opened as the engines roared to life,

"Donald was does this button do?" asked Goofy,

"Don't touch it,"

"But what does it do,"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Donald shouted, suddenly, the floor below them opened up,

"Oops," Goofy said, the ship was sent spiralling downwards,

"You idiot you pressed the button," Donald's voice rang out, the ship finally landed outside Disney castle, Donald got the controls and the ship headed off to Traverse Town.

* * *

Aki and Luna laid in Aki's bed thinking about tomorrow,

"It's gonna be great, when we set sail," Aki said,

"Yep, it's gonna be so cool, we're gonna see different worlds and explore loads of places," Luna replied dancing happily, Aki giggled at Luna's loony actions, Aki then looked out the window when a flash of light zapped past, thunder clouds surrounded the island,

"A storm! Luna c'mon, the raft could be pulled out to sea," Aki said, as she climbed out her window followed by Luna.

* * *

Aki and Luna made it to the island, Aki noticed that Sora, Riku and Kairi's boats were parked at the dock, she looked around when she suddenly spotted little black creatures rise from the ground, their beady yellow eyes looking at her,

"What the hell are they?" Aki shouted as she ran away from them,

"I don't know, but they're freaky," Luna said from Aki's shoulder, they stopped at the beach and spotted Sora and Riku by the Paupo tree, then she saw the two of them being surrounded by darkness,

"Oh no, Sora, Riku," she tried to run to them but was blasted back by a powerful gust of wind, when she stood up, she found herself surrounded by the black creatures, they advanced on her, Aki put her hands up to defend herself when suddenly, a bright flash surrounded everything, when the light faded, Aki saw a slender looking blade in her hands, it had a long greyish white blade with a black hilt and a small mouse head keychain hanging off,

'This is like the sword from the dream,' she fought off the creatures with her new weapon and saw Sora in the distance with a large key like weapon, she tried to run to him but another gust of wind lifted her up in the air, she glided to large dark ball and was sucked into it, she closed her eyes tight and held onto Luna tight,

'I hope I don't die now,' she thought.

**KHA: I know this story is a bit crappy but please review and tell me what you think.**

**Umamon: And bring-**

**Sora: (covers umamon's mouth) yes umamon we already know what you're gonna say.**


	4. Chapter 3:A New World and Strange Voices

**KHA: Here's chapter 3 of Forever Connected,**

**Umamon: O.O, I thought you were nervous to carry on this story,**

**KHA: I've changed my mind after I got a great idea for this story,**

**Uni: Oo, that was quick,**

**KHA: I know (cheesy grin)**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Kingdom hearts, I'd be changing a few things.**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 3**_

_**A New World and Strange Voices**_

Donald and Goofy had arrived at Traverse Town and Goofy noticed a star went out up in the sky,

"Donald, look,"

"That musta been what the king said about in his letter, c'mon Goofy," Donald said, as they walked up the steps but Pluto, the king's loyal dog, sniffed into an alley way behind an Accessory shop,

"Uh, Donald, maybe we should look down here," Goofy said,

"What do you know you big palooka," Donald said as he continued past the accessory shop,

"What do I know? Hm? C'mon Pluto," Goofy shouted as he ran to catch up with Donald, Pluto continued down the alley and found a young boy with spiky brunette hair sitting up against the wall with his eyes closed, Pluto licked his face and he began to wake up,

"Ooo…What...What a dream," Sora said, then Pluto pounced on him fully waking him up,

"Whoa! This isn't a dream," he stood up, "Where am I?" Sora then bent down to the dog,

"Do you know where we are?" Sora asked, after that the dog ran off,

"Hey, wait," Sora shouted after it but the dog was already gone, Sora came out of the alleyway and went into a weird looking shop.

* * *

"She is the one, I just know it," said a slightly angelic voice,

"We don't know for sure if she is though," said a masculine voice,

"She wields the Twilight Blade, that's all we need to know," said another voice,

'Where am I? And who do those voices belong to?' thought Aki and she floated in darkness, her eyes were closed but she could hear everything around her, the voices continued to speak,

"With the Twilight Blade and the help of the Keyblade, she could restore our world," said the angelic voice,

'Twlight Blade? Keyblade?' Aki didn't know what was going on around her but she wished she was back on the island with all her friends,

'WAIT! My island! It was attacked, what happened to everyone?' she yelled, she began to stir,

"She's waking up," said one the voices,

"When the time is right, we will give our power and dispose of the Heartless," said the masculine voice, then the voices began to fade,

'What are the Heartless?' Aki thought as she was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Sora pushed open the doors to the weird shop; he saw a counter where a man stood with his back turned to him,

"Welcome to the Accessory shop, how may I-," the man turned towards Sora, "Oh, it's just a kid,"

"I'm not a kid, the name's Sora,"

"All right Sora, no need to bite my head off, anyway you lost?" the man asked,

"No….maybe…..Ok I'm lost, I'm looking for my friends, Kairi, Riku and Aki, you see any of them?" Sora asked,

"Can't say that I have kid," the man said,

"O-OK, thanks," Sora,

"Hey cheer up, I'm sure you'll find them, look around the town for a while, you could get lucky, by the way, I'm Cid, I'll look out for ya kid,"

Thanks Cid," Sora said in approval as he exited the accessory shop in search for his friends.

* * *

"Who are we meant to look for again Donald?" Goofy asked,

"The king you big palookas but we're also meant to look for someone called Leon, now where to-AAAA!!" Donald yelled as he jumped into the air and landed on Goofy's back as someone touched him n the shoulder,

"Excuse me? Did the king send you?" asked a feminine voice, the duo turned to see a young woman with long brunette hair tied in a braid and an elegant pink dress.

* * *

"Aki! Aki Wake up," shouted a voice,

'Huh? Who's that calling to me?'

"AKI!"

Aki slowly opened her eyes and saw Luna standing on top of her,

"Phew, thank god you're awake, I thought you would never wake up," Luna said,

"Luna, boy am I glad to see you," Aki said,

"Me too," Aki slowly sat up and looked around her, she was surrounded by different shops but the place was deserted,

"What is this place?" Aki said still gazing around her,

"Well, I think we're in another world Aki," Luna replied.

**KHA: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn and I'm going to leave it there because I'm evil, (laughs evily)**

**Umamon: OK, you are officially freaking me out**

**KHA: Good (glares)**

**Umamon: (whimpers and hides behind a table)**

**KHA: Hope you enjoyed it, please R+R.**


	5. Chapter 4:Traverse Town

**KHA: Here's another chapter of Forever Connected, I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah.**

**Umamon: Whoa, what's eating you?**

**KHA: Nothing, nothing I'm just tired so I really can't be bothered saying all this disclaimer stuff, the people know what I do and don't own.**

**Uni: and you can be bothered to write a whole chapter?**

**KHA: That's writing, it's completely different, I enjoy writing.**

**Sora: You scare me sometimes.**

**KHA: I know (cheesy grin).**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 4**_

_**Traverse Town**_

"Are we seriously in another world?" Aki said with amazement as she gazed around the shops. Luna perched on her shoulder.

"Well it sure doesn't look like the island to me," Luna said. Aki just gave her a glare.

"This is so weird, wait a minute, where is everyone else!? Sora, Riku and Kairi and what happened to the islands!?" Aki started to panic.

"Calm down Aki, I'm sure someone we know landed in this town like us, let's just have a look around OK," Luna said. Aki agreed and she opened the doors to a hotel.#

* * *

Sora came out of Cid's shop and ventured to the second district, once he took a few steps, black bug-like creatures with beady yellow rose from the ground.

"The creatures from the island!" he yelled out as he called his weapon to his hands. He slashed at the creatures but as he slashed at them, more just rose out of the ground.

"There's too many," he said before he turned tail and ran back to the safe First District.

* * *

Sora ran back to the First District and stopped by the accessory shop.

"What are those things?" he said.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," a voice suddenly said, Sora turned around, "Huh, who's there?"

"As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," Sora then saw a man with long spiky brown hair; he wore black pants with lots of belts, a white shirt and a black jacket over it.

"But, why would it choose a kid like you. Well, it doesn't matter now, now let's see that Keyblade," he said as he stepped forwards.

"Now hold on a sec, there's no way you're getting your hands on this," Sora shouted at him as he took a fighting stance.

"Fine, have it your way," the man said as he whipped out his Gunblade. Sora made the first move by charging at the man but he just jumped back and threw a fireball at Sora, he dodged it in the nick of time and slashed at the man's legs making him tripped, while he was on the floor, Sora slashed his weapon at the man. Sora was about to slash again but the man blocked it and pushed him back. After battling for a while, the man kneeled down, Sora stumbled back but a wave of exhaustion washed over him and he fell down unconscious. The man stood up and leaned over the unconscious boy.

"Looks like, things have turned out worse, much worse," he said as he picked up Sora and headed into the Second District.

* * *

Aki and Luna wondered the hotel in the Second District when Aki stopped in her tracks and started to think about what those voices she heard said.

'_When the time is right, we will lend her our power. _What could that mean?' Aki thought in her head. Luna noticed she wasn't walking and asked,

"What's up Aki?"

"Just before you woke me up, I heard these strange voices and I think they were talking about me, they were saying about how I will restore their world with the Twilight Blade," Aki said.

"Did you mention the Twilight Blade?" a voice suddenly said. Aki whirled around to see a girl with short black hair and ninja clothes on. Luna jumped in front and growled at the stranger.

"I might've," Aki replied.

"Well that must make you the Twilight Blade bearer, looks like Leon wasn't kidding when he said the two bearers were here," the girl said.

"Leon? Well, I'm just here to find my missing friends, our island go attacked by these black creatures and we were separated," Aki explained.

"Looks like the Heartless got your world too; I'm Yuffie by the way,"

"I'm Aki and this is Luna. What are Heartless?" Aki asked.

"They're the darkness in people's hearts and they seek around to capture new hearts and since you got the Twilight Blade, the Heartless will make sure they get yours," Yuffie said.

"Mine!?"

"You better come inside and all will be explained when Leon comes with the other kid, it's not safe to go outside now," Yuffie opened a door to a room and gestured for Aki to come inside. Aki decided to obey and she hoped she could get some answers.

So many questions filled her head like where was she? Were her friends OK? And most importantly, Will she ever get back to her home?

**KHA: Sorry for the short chapter but I will get chapter 5 up ASAP. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please R+R.**


	6. Chapter 5: An Explanation and a fight

**KHA: Hello people and here's chapter 5 of Forever Connected. **

**Aqua: about bloody time as well.**

**KHA: Since when do you read?**

**Aqua: since forever**

**Sora: Well I know about this fan fiction more than you because I'm in it so there (pokes tongue)**

**Aqua: Watch it spiky boy or you won't have that tongue for long.**

**KHA: ANYWAY, here's chapter 5.**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 5**_

_**An Explanation and a fight**_

Aki and Luna waited anxiously inside the hotel room. Yuffie had gone to see if this Leon was here with the other 'bearer'. Aki was so confused about the whole Twilight Blade and bearer stuff that she was hoping Yuffie would hurry up and explain what was going on.

"Aki, you OK?" Luna asked.

"Yea…I'm fine," suddenly, the room door opened to reveal Yuffie and a man with brown hair carrying something come in. When Aki got a closer look at the thing the man was holding, she soon realised it was Sora.

"SORA!! What did you do to him!?" she shouted.

"Relax, he'll be fine, he just needs some rest," the man said. Aki figured that this was Leon. He placed Sora on the bed and Aki sat on the chair near the bed.

"So, what the heck is going on?" Aki asked.

"The worlds are going out, thanks to the Heartless," Yuffie began.

"The Heartless? Those black creatures you told me about before?" Aki said. Yuffie nodded.

"They go from world to world in search of that world's keyhole, once they find it; they enter through it to the centre of the world…and make it fall to the darkness." Leon explained.

"That's terrible…is that what happened to the islands I lived on?"

"Most likely…the Heartless have taken so many worlds by now," Yuffie said. Then there was a groan from Sora as he was waking up.

"Hey, he's waking up," Yuffie said as she ran over to see if he was alright.

* * *

Sora woke up and slowly sat up as his head was hurting.

"Wake up, you lazy bum," Sora looked over and thought he could see Kairi, he was positive she was right there, even though his vision was still a bit unsteady.

"I'm glad you're OK?" Kairi said.

"I'm glad you're OK too Kairi," Sora replied.

"Kairi? What're talking about, I'm the great ninja Yuffie," suddenly, Sora's vision was steady and revealed Yuffie standing there.

"I think you overdid it Squall," Yuffie said over her shoulder.

"That's Leon," he replied.

"It's about time you woke up, we have some things to discuss," Yuffie said.

"Sora, are you OK!?" yelled Aki as she pushed past Yuffie and sat down by Sora.

"Yea, I'm fine, apart from the fact that we've been separated from Riku and Kairi-WAIT, what happened to my home, my islands," Sora suddenly burst out.

"Do you think I know, I'm just as clueless as you," Aki said.

"That's what we need to discuss with you guys," Yuffie interrupted as she pointed to Sora's Keyblade by the door.

"It's hard to believe that you, of all people, are the Chosen One," Leon said as he picked up the giant key and soon disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Sora's hands. "I guess beggers can't be choosers,"

"Well wait a minue, I didn't ask for any of this," Sora snapped.

"I don't think any of us did Sora," Luna said as she climbed onto Aki's shoulder.

"Well the Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you," Yuffie said as she plopped down onto the bed.

"The Heartless have connected the worlds and they have great fear of the Keyblade…and they also seek the heart that wields it," Leon explained. "So that's why they'll keep coming after you…no matter what,"

"Great, just what we need," Aki said sarcastically.

"And also, the Twilight Blade came from a magical world that was destroyed by the Heartless. Legend says the Twilight Blade is the guardian of the world and it chooses a wielder with a very kind and strong heart," Yuffie explained.

"What was the world called?" asked Luna.

"That's the thing," Yuffie said. "No one at all can remember the name."

* * *

In the next room, Aerith was talking to Donald and Goofy about the Keyblade and she has just finished explaining about it.

"Gawrsh…so I guess we really must find this key," Goofy said.

"Yes, it's the only way if you really want to find your king," Aerith said.

"But where the heck could this key be-," Donald was interrupted when there was a rumble from the next room.

* * *

Aki and Sora got up from their seats when a Heartless suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, Leon quickly whipped out his Gunblade.

"Yuffie! Go!" Yuffie quickly ran to the next room. Sora and Aki gripped their weapons tightly.

"Sora, Aki, let's go!" Leon said.

* * *

Donald reached for the door knob when suddenly the door flung open, squashing him against the wall. Yuffie ran in and grabbed Aerith by the wrist.

"Yuffie!" the two girls ran out of the room. Goofy went to check on Donald who was still squashed against the wall. Goofy stole a quick glance in the next room in time to see two teens jumped down from the window.

* * *

Leon, Sora, Aki and Luna landed outside in the alley behind the hotel, Heartless popped and surrounded them.

"Never mind these, we need to find the ring leader," Leon said, the two teens nodded as Leon ran ahead of them. Sora and Aki ran out of the alleyway and into the First District, fighting Heartless from time to time. The wondered through the Second District and into the Third District where they were once again surrounded by Heartless.

"I've just about had enough of these," said Luna from Aki's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one fighting," Sora said as he and Aki slashed at the Heartless.

* * *

Goofy and Donald where on top of a balcony in the Third District, then a Soldier Heartless popped up. Goofy hid behind his shield.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" he asked. Donald held up his staff with confidence.

"Let's go get them, Goofy," he said as a loud BOOM was heard.

* * *

Down below, the two teens had just finished off the Heartless when two loud voices were heard from the sky. They looked up when two someones landed right on top of them.

"The key..." the voices said as they gazed at Sora's Keyblade. Then, the ground began to shake as pillars rose up and pieces of giant armour fell from the sky and formed to a giant figure with his arms and legs disjoined and the Heartless emblem on his chest.

"Oh boy," Luna said.

Sora and Aki, followed by the duck and dog, charged at the Heartless, slashing at its legs first then its arms. Once the arms and legs were destroyed its torso began to spin wildly around the area. It bashed Aki into a wall but she managed to regain her strength quickly before jumping up and slashing at its torso with the help of Sora, the duck and the dog. Soon enough, the torso disappeared and a blue heart floated up towards the sky.

* * *

"So…you were looking for me?" Sora said after the duck and dog finished explaining of how they were looking for the key.

"They too, were looking for the wielder of the Keyblade," said Leon who came in behind them.

"OK…and why may I ask?" said Aki.

"Our king said we needed to the Keyblade wielder," the duck quacked.

"Hey, why don't you come with s, we can go to other worlds on our vessel," Goofy said.

"Seriously! You can go to other worlds!" Aki screamed with excitement.

"Yup," Goofy replied.

"But wait… I need to find my friends," Sora protested.

"Sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends," Leon said. Sora thought about for a moment before he decided to go them.

"Ok, I'll go with you guys,"

"Donald Duck,"

"Name's Goofy,"

"Aki and this is Luna,"

"I'm Sora," the four friends then put their hands in the middle of the circle.

"All for one and one for all," Goofy finished. The four friends made their way out of the Third District towards the World Exit when Aki was stopped by Leon, Yuffie and Aerith.

"We've got something for you, just a goodbye present," Yuffie said as she handed Aki a pouch with some munny in it.

"It'll come in handy when you want to buy supplies," Aerith said.

"Thanks, see you guys soon," Aki waved them goodbye and set off towards the others for a whole new adventure.

**KHA: Here's chapter 5, sorry for the long wait, please R+R.**


	7. Chapter 6:Of Cats and Trails

**KHA: YAY!! A new chapter of Forever Connected and let's just say, I have loads of ideas for this story.**

**Sora: Does it involve in me getting some ice cream?**

**KHA: O.O, where the hell did that come from?**

**Sora: What... I've always liked ice cream, surely you've noticed your ice cream going missing from your freezer…**

**KHA: WHAT!!! (Rushes to check freezer)**

**Umamon: She'll probably hide the ice cream sticks now.**

**KHA: Great, that's my doughnuts, ice cream and chocolate I have to hide.**

**Uni: Why do you have to hide the chocolate?**

**KHA: Because a certain BORING digimon does hyper on chocolate.**

**Whiskeymon: (enters) GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!**

**KHA: Oh boy.**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 7**_

_**Of Cats and Trails**_

Once Sora and the gang set foot inside the Gummi Ship, Sora, Aki and Luna were amazed by the brightly coloured ship. Luna's curiosity got the better of her and she was whizzing around the ship and walked among the controls that were used to pilot the ship with her constant curious sayings of "What does this do?" and "What would happen if I pressed this?". After a few minutes, and after a big squabble between Luna and Donald, the ship took off to whole new world.

After a few minutes of fighting Heartless ships and dodging giant rocks, the ship came to an unknown world, which was named Wonderland and Jiminy quickly made a note in his journal. The gang disembarked and they were soon falling down slowly a hole. Goofy floated down on his back, like he was asleep, while the others were right side up. Sora, Aki and Donald landed on their feet while Goofy was a little too late getting to land on his feet and fell down with a big thud. Everyone looked around the surroundings when a panicked voice was heard.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, the Queen, she'll have my head off for sure," the voice belonged to a small white rabbit holding a large clock. He ran ahead and disappeared through a small door.

"Do you think he's late?" Luna remarked sarcastically. The group shrugged off the strange event before walking down the strange path which led to door surrounding another door, which surrounded another door, opening all at the same time. The group entered a bizarre room which had pink walls and a large table in the middle, the rabbit was suddenly very small and ran through a small opening and when he was through, the bed came out of the wall, blocking the entrance. The gang walked up to a small door, way too small for any of them to fit through.

"How'd he get so small?" Sora asked as he bent down to get a good look at the door.

"No, you're simply too big," his question was answered by the door knob, who let out a very big yawn.

The group jumped up in surprise, a talking door knob.

"I-It talks," Donald said, and then the knob let out another very big yawn.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up,"

"G'morning," Goofy said cheerfully.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep,"

"Wait! How to we get so small?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle…over there," the knob said before dozing off. Like he said, two small bottles appeared on the table. Luna's curious mind got the better of her again and she jumped from Aki's shoulder and quickly chugged the blue bottle, in a puff of smoke, she shrank to a very small size.

"Hey, you guys look like giants from down here," she shouted. Aki just rolled her eyes at the wolf's stupidity and then helped Sora shove the bed out of the way to reveal the opening and then the rest of the group chugged the bottle and shrank to Luna's size and exited through the opening in the wall.

The group of fighters came to grassy area that had a row of cards with either the hearts or spade suit on them; they were dispersing two by two to reveal a young blonde girl with a blue dress standing on a podium and the white rabbit from before was there, running up onto a stand and blowing a trumpet, a trail was taking place.

"Court is now in session," the rabbit said almost out of breath.

"I'm on trail? But why?" the girl asked sounding annoyed.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" the rabbit continued. The gang looked up to see a rather large woman with a red and black dress, she held a heart wand.

"This girl is the culprit, no doubt about it, and the reason is…because I say so, that's why!" she said with a demanding tone.

"That is so unfair!" the blonde protested.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence?" the queen asked while waving her wand around.

"Of course, I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!" the blonde protested.

The Queen banged the stand so loudly that it made Luna jump right off Aki's shoulder, the brunette laughed at her little friend. Sora suggested that they helped the blonde as he agreed the queen was being unfair.

"We can't interfere, that would be muddling," Goofy said.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"Right, meddling," Goofy said.

"I think Sora's right, that queen is being so unfair," Aki said.

The queen then claimed the young girl was guilty of assault and theft of her heart and ordered her cards to behead the girl. Sora, Aki, Luna, Donald and Goofy quickly ran in to stop the cards before they beheaded her.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The queen shouted at them.

"We're sorry for stopping ya whole beheading court queenie, but you're being so unfair and we know who the real culprit is," Luna answered.

"Uh-Huh, it's the Heartle-," Goofy quickly covered his mouth before saying anymore.

Sora cleared his throat before saying "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for,"

"That's nonsense, have you any proof?" the queen asked.

"You want proof! How bout I kick your-," Aki quickly snatched Luna's muzzle before she could finish that sentence. The gang watched the young blonde thrown into a cage and locked in.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence, fail and it's off with all your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please, report back here once you're ready," the queen explained.

"Piece of cake," Luna retorted as the gang walked through a clearing next to the Queen's court.

The gang entered the Lotus Forest; it was a big forest with weird looking trees and giant flowers that weren't blooming yet. As the gang was about to walk forward, they were confronted by a bizarre sight, a floating pink and purple cat head was floating on the tree stump next to them followed by a cat body of the same colour, which looked like it was dancing on it.

"AHH! Cats!" Luna screeched.

"What's wrong with cats, even though this one is…kinda creepy?" Aki asked.

"I'm allergic to cats! ACHOO!" Luna sneezed and fell off Aki's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, ignoring Luna's fall.

"Who am I? What am I? Why I don't know myself," the cat answered.

"Okay, hat made no sense at all…and I'm smarter than Sora," Aki said ignoring Sora's remark.

"Nothing makes sense," the cat answered.

"Meaning…?"

"All is upside sideways or downside upways thanks to the shadows," the cat replied.

"Shadow? You mean the Heartless!" Donald quacked.

The dancing cat kept talking in riddles and mentioned something about four pieces of evidence that would help them claim Alice was innocent, three were easy to find but he said the fourth was more difficult to find. Luna groaned at the last statement and the gang set off to look around the forest, Luna started to sniff around the floor. Aki glanced around any corners of the forest until she came to a small pink box,

"Hey guys, I found footprints," she shouted out as she picked up the box and showed the others.

"Great work, that'll help us with trail," Sora said. Aki nodded while the box disappeared, three more to go. Luna kept sniffing around until she caught the scent of something high up at the back of the forest.

"Luna! Where are you?" Goofy shouted out. Luna ignored the shouting outs and climbed up the lily pads; the gang arrived to see her climbing up.

"Hey! This isn't the time to be fooling around," Donald quacked angrily.

"What are you doing Luna?" Aki asked.

"I think I've found something," the wolf replied. As she reached the top, she found another pink box, she trotted over to it and tried to push it off the ledge but it didn't budge.

"C'mon you stupid wolf, we don't have all day," Donald was running out of patience. "If we can't control that little pest, we're going to put her on a leash, she can't even move a box," Donald scoffed and then a large object hit his head, it was a pink box. Donald rubbed his sore head and then Luna jumped down next to the dizzy duck and laughed at him.

"I managed to move it," she said as the mage tried to jump on her but she dodged by jumping on Aki's shoulder.

"We got an antenna, that will defiantly help us," Sora said as the box disappeared, two more to go.

The group continued their search and came to some very large mushrooms, they climbed up them and came to an archway near a tall tree and they entered. The group of fighters were now on the fireplace in the bizarre room where Sora spotted another pink box and opened it to find a very disgusting smell.

"Ugh, this stinks," Sora complained as he plugged his nose and held the box with his free hand. It disappeared soon enough and Aki said "Heartless stink no doubt,"

"Ahyuck! Only one more piece of evidence to go," Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah, but that creepy cat said it was the most difficult to find, we'll have to look carefully," Aki explained.

The group made their way back to the entrance of the forest and saw a nearby flower which asked for a potion. Donald gratefully bestowed the flower with a potion and Sora grew to his normal size. Firstly, he jumped on the tree stump that raised another platform.

Sora then took a small seed resting on a tree branch and whacked the tree. After he had hit the tree he ate the small seed which made him shrink back to the small size. The gang jumped up a few newly raised lily platforms and found themselves again in the bizarre room on a water tap which was very small for all five of them. Donald noticed a pink box resting a shelf nearby so Aki sent Luna to fetch it. It was easy for Luna to get there with her being so agile and flexibly and she whack the box off and Sora quickly caught before it fell below.

"We've found some Claw marks, and this makes four," Sora said as the box disappeared.

"Indeed. Nice going," the group of fighters whizzed round to face the Cheshire Cat, Aki quickly grabbed Luna's muzzle to keep her from sneezing and falling ff.

"Now we can save Alice," Sora said with a smile.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"Hey! What's that meant to mean?" Aki asked.

"You'll have to find out but first I'll give you something," The cat waved his paw and the group obtained the Blizzard ability. Once he cat disappeared, the group made their way to the Queen's court.

"We've gathered the evidence, now let Alice go, ya oversized cheeseball," Luna shouted out, Aki gave her a glare that told the wolf to shut up.

"Wait! I must see it first, GUARDS! Bring forth my evidence," the queen demanded, the guards took the bag of evidence of the fighters and put it before the queen.

"Hmm…it would be such a waste to look at all of them, YOU!" the queen pointed to Sora "pick a box, NOW!" the evidence separated into four separate pink boxes.

"After all that hard work to gather the evidence," he complained.

"Don't you defy me! Choose NOW!" the queen demanded.

Sora took a close look at all the boxes, "I pick…that one," he pointed to the one in the centre. The box opened and a heartless appeared briefly before disappearing again.

"What was that!" the queen screeched.

"Your evidence that Alice is innocent," Aki pointed out. "It was the heartless, not Alice,"

"Heartless? I have no time for this, GUARDS BRING THEM ALL DOWN!" the queen shouted out. The cards ran forward and one pulled the lever in the middle tower and Alice's cage rose up.

"Attack the tower!" Sora shouted s the group charged forward with their weapons and took on the cards. Aki and Sora slashed at the tower while Donald and Goofy fended off the cards. Luna jumped and grabbed one of the levers with her teeth and, with all her power, snapped it off.

"Good one Luna!" Aki congratulated the wolf as she slashed at another lever and destroyed it.

"Take that!" Donald yelled as he fired a Blizzard spell at another lever and destroyed it. Sora took out the other lever and the group disposed the rest of the card guards. Alice's cage came flying down but when the group went to check on her, Alice wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Donald said.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting," Aki answered the mage's question.

"YOU FOOLS!" the queen screamed to her cards "Find who's behind this, I don't care how!" the cards frantically obeyed as they ran around looking for the culprit.

"Quick! Let's go back to the forest before she loses it with us," Luna whispered as the gang snuck away into the Lotus Forest.

* * *

Once they were back in the forest, the group was greeted by the cat.

"Have you seen Alice?" asked the mage, ignoring Luna's constant sneezes.

"Alice yes. Shadows no," the cat answered.

"Where is she?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down, all mixed up, thanks to the shadows. Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden, you might find shadows in the upside down room," the cat suggested as he disappeared once more.

"That cat has got to stop talking in riddles, it makes my brain hurts," Luna complained as the group trudged through the forest to an opening which was covered by a boulder before. The fighters entered to find themselves in a garden with a very large table in the middle. Aki suggested everyone took a seat and so everyone obeyed and large quantities of potions fell from above each time they altered seats.

The group then left the Tea Party garden and entered the house next to it and found themselves in a different form of the bizarre room. They were greeted by the Cheshire cat,

"They're hiding somewhere, want to find them? Try turning on the light,"

Sora tried a fire spell on one of the lamps and it lit up.

"Too dim, make it brighter," Donald responded by using another fire spell on the second lamp.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon but somewhere else, they might go after that doorknob too," he said before he disappeared.

"Hmm…I think we have to go back to the bizarre room right side up, where that talking doorknob is," Aki suggested.

"All right then, let's go," the group dashed back the bizarre room where they were greeted by the Cheshire cat once more who instructed them to come up. The group used the chair for help and made it to the table where the cat was located.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad," he said as he disappeared. Suddenly, a large black and red creature that looked like it was made of paper jumped down and unfolded its long arms and started to juggle two sticks. It was the Trickmaster.

**KHA: Ok, I'm going to leave it there because I am evil (evil laugh).**

**Angel: (hides under table).**

**KHA: Hoped you all liked this chapter and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 7: Trickmaster

**KHA: Here's Chapter 7 of Forever Connected, man I'm on a roll with this story.**

**Angel: You're on bread?**

**Uni: O.o, it's a figure of speech Angel.**

**Angel: Is that a kind of cake, I like cakes.**

**Sora: We know already.**

**KHA: Man, I would've thought Angel had changed when I came back from holiday.**

**Umamon: Nope, nothing can change her, which reminds me, you still haven't given us our presents.**

**Sora: Yea…**

**KHA: Er…er…I'll just go get them (races off).**

**Aqua: Hey, she's getting away, Get Her!**

**Everyone: (chases KHA.)**

**Disclaimer: Ahh! Not you too, listen, I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Aki and Luna, now beat it, the others are after me! Ahh!!!!!**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 7**_

_**Trickmaster**_

The Trickmaster had thin arms that looked like they were made out of paper, and it juggled to wooden sticks. Like any other Heartless, it had the Heartless emblem on its head.

"That stupid cat never mentioned the shadow was going to be that huge," Luna shouted as she stared up at the Heartless.

"Don't tell me you're scared Luna?" Aki said with suspicious eyes.

"Me? Scared? That's not a good mix, I'm just…uh…having little doubts about it that's all," Luna said while shaking. Aki rolled her eyes as she and rest of the group whipped out their weapons.

The Heartless juggled its sticks around wildly as it approached the group and smashed the chair down into the ground. The impact shook the table around and the fighters quickly jumped down.

"I got it!" shouted Donald as he pointed his staff and sent out a fire spell at the Heartless, but the fire spell only hit the sticks and lit them up in flames.

"Nice going bird brain, now he's juggling two FIRE sticks, and trust me, I hate getting my fur burned," Luna remarked as she glared at Donald. The Heartless then smashed the table into the ground. Now the group had no where to go to for cover.

"Donald! Sora! Use the new spell we got from the Cheshire cat to extinguish the flames!" Aki called over. Sora and Donald nodded and aimed two Blizzard spells right at the stick, the flames were gone.

"Alright!" Sora cheered.

"Guys! Try to bring him down so we can attack the head!" Goofy suggested. The group of fighters nodded and they all jumped up and attacked the Heartless.

Goofy and Aki slashed at Heartless while Sora and Donald fired spell after spell, aiming for the head, but the Trickmaster hated the spells being fired and swung his sticks at them, Sora managed to dodge but Donald was sent flying and hit a wall on the opposite side.

"Donald! Are you OK?" Goofy cried out.

"Why is the room spinning," Donald said dizzily as he then fell down unconscious. Goofy quickly threw a potion at the duck and the mage was soon back on his feet again.

"I think I have an idea," Aki said, looking at Luna.

"What are you planning?" Luna said with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, nothing…," Luna sighed in relief.

"Except this," Aki then swiftly grabbed Luna and swung her up at the Heartless' head. Luna landed right between his eyes and the Trickmaster started to shake his head round wildly, Luna hung on for dear life.

Aki and Goofy used the opportunity to jump up to the Trickmaster's head and slashed at it. After a few minutes, the Heartless fell down exhausted and gave the fighters a chance to attack the head. Sora aimed at the head and sent out a fire spell with hit it squarely between the eyes and sent it back.

Soon after that attack, a blue heart floated out of the Heartless' chest and floated away into nothingness, just like the Guard Armour in Traverse Town.

"We did it!" cheered Sora.

Luna quickly scurried over to Aki with an angered look on her face.

"Next time you want to use me as a Frisbee, don't," Luna snarled.

"Hey, at least we defeated it," Aki said.

"Yes you did, you are all very good with your skills," the group turned to see the cat perched on the table, which somehow went back to normal after the fight.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's gone. Off with the shadows into the darkness," he said, and then with a huge grin, he vanished.

"Just great," Luna remarked.

"Hey, maybe we'll find her in another world," Goofy said.

The group then heard the doorknob yawn behind them.

"What a racket, how's a doorknob meant to get any sleep?" he gave another big yawn and the 4 friends saw something shiny inside his mouth, it looked like a keyhole. Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade glowed and shot a beam of light at the keyhole and a locking sound was heard before the keyhole disappeared.

"What…what just happened?" Sora stammered.

"I think something locked by the sounds of it," Aki said, her hand on her chin.

"Hey, I found something," Donald said as he picked up a piece that fell from the doorknob.

"Looks like a gummi piece Donald, but not one I've seen before," Goofy said.

"Well, I'll hold onto it until we get to Traverse Town again," Donald said, putting the piece into his pocket.

"I think we should move on, it doesn't look like Riku, Kairi or your king is here," Sora suggested. The group nodded their heads and chugged the remaining contents of the bottles and they all grew to their normal size.

"Alright! Onto the next world," Goofy cheered as the group came through the doors where they had left the Gummi ship.

**KHA: (pants) I think…I've…lost them.**

**Angel: BOO!**

**KHA: GAH!!! (Falls back)**

**Angel: I caught you, hey guys she's over-**

**KHA: (gabs Angel) SSH! I gotta get outta here, and you're coming with me. (Runs off).**

**Angel: (muffled groan).**


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Jungle

**Umamon: Um…KHA is not here at the moment because…uh, we kinda chased her off and now we can't find her.**

**Uni: So who's going to write this chapter?**

**Sora: (enters with a very large notebook) luckily for us, I found her notebook with the chapter in, maybe I can type it up.**

**Aqua: But you're not the author.**

**Sora: I know that but at least we can try to update it, all I have to do is copy this notebook and bingo! We have an update.**

**Aqua: Great…this story is doomed.**

**Disclaimer: Umamon: KHA warned me about you (growls). She doesn't own Kingdom hearts but she owns Aki and Luna, so go and ruin someone else's life.**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 8**_

_**Welcome to the Jungle**_

"I hope we never have to see that cat again, for as long as I live," Luna whined as the gummi ship flew through space once again.

"Well, your life will be shortened, unless you quit whining!" Donald yelled as he glared at Luna.

"What are you going to do? Poke me with your stick?" Luna remarked back.

"Guys! Look! We're approaching a world," Sora pointed out. Indeed they were, the ship headed to a world that had a lot of trees and a large waterfall falling at the bottom.

"It's beautiful," Aki said as she admired the world.

"Hey Donald, do you think the king's down there?" Goofy asked.

"On a backwater planet like that, I don't think so, we're moving on to the next world," the mage said as he reached for the controls.

"Wait! What if Riku and Kairi are down there!?" Sora said as he stopped the duck from turning the ship away.

"Tough luck, we're on an important mission, remember?" Donald snapped.

"JUST LAND!" Sora shouted as he and Donald fought over the controls.

"Guys! Calm down-," Aki was cut off as the ship rumbled and it started to spiral towards the unknown world. Everyone shrieked in terror as the ship spiralled at lightning speed.

* * *

Sora sat up, still slightly dazed from the impact, and rubbed his head.

"Ouch, my head really hurts," he said to himself as he stood up.

Somehow, he had landed in a wrecked house, or tree house for that matter, as he saw lots of trees out of the window.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Sora? Is that you?" came a muffled voice.

The brunette whirled around to see a pile rubble moving. Confused, the teen stepped forward only for the rubble to fly away and reveal Luna, stepping out from underneath. The three tailed wolf shook her fur to remove the dust and dirt from her fur.

"That's the last time I trust you and Donald by the steering devices," she remarked.

"Sorry? Hey, have you seen the others?" Sora asked Luna.

"I've been trapped under rubble, do you think I've seen them?" she replied sarcastically.

"Ok, but, I wonder where we are." Sora said as he gazed around the tree house.

"Yea, I wonder-, ACHOO!"

Sora jumped up in shock as he heard Luna's loud sneeze.

"What the heck? Don't tell me you're allergic to dust too?"

"No, something must be here," she said as she stood in a stance, ready for anything.

A noise from above seemed to suggest that Luna was right, it sounded like a growl, a very angry growl. Sora whizzed round and saw a mighty leopard jump in his direction. It landed and swiped a huge paw at Sora, who was knocked back into the wall. Luna tried to back away but she sneezed and the leopard turned in her direction. The creature was about to pounce when, out of nowhere, a man with brown hair and a long spear collided into the leopard and stopped its assault. The man pushed the leopard away and the creature quickly leapt away in fear.

"I hate cats!" Luna said as she approached Sora and the man from the shadows.

"Sabor, danger." The man said as he stared at Sora.

"Um…thank you," Sora stammered.

"Thank you," the man copied.

"Huh? Uh…anyway, have you seen my friends at all and what is this place anyway?" Sora asked. The teen noticed that the man stood on his knuckles and legs just like a monkey.

"Maybe, you've seen my friends. Aki, she has brown hair, greyish sword?" Sora asked but the man just stared confused at the teen.

"How about a loud one, he's Dona-," Sora stopped in mid sentence as he remembered the argument he had with the court magician just a while ago.

"Actually, forget him, but maybe you've seen Riku and Kairi?"

The man then made some sort of grunting language that neither Sora nor Luna could understand. "Friends here," the man finally said.

"What? They're here?"

The man made the same grunting noise, and then he pointed to himself and said "Tarzan,"

"Well hello there Tarzan, but we're not here to hear you life story, so maybe you could help us find our friends." Luna said. Tarzan nodded.

"I'm Sora by the way, and this is Luna,"

"Tarzan show way to friends," Tarzan said as he ran out of the door followed by Sora and Luna.

* * *

Donald and Goofy had landed on a huge boulder in the middle of some thicket and now were sitting back to back.

"Gawrsh, where are we? I hope Sora, Aki and Luna made it OK," Goofy said as his face fell.

"AHH! Who needs those no good trouble makers, we can find the king on our own!" Donald said grumpily.

He tried to reach for his staff, but instead, grab a clump of something…furry. The mage looked down and came face to face with a gorilla. Both of them shrieked while the gorilla ran away. Donald was clinging to Goofy when they heard footsteps approach them. They looked up to see a tall man carrying a gun.

* * *

Aki was once again floating in darkness, just like when she first woke up in Traverse Town.

"She seems to be growing stronger," said the familiar angelic voice from before. The brunette searched around for the source of the voices but all she could see was darkness.

"I don't know, are you sure she'll be alright?" asked the masculine voice.

"She will be, after all, the guardian is with her, not to mention she's travelling with the Keyblade master, who I'm sure, would protect her from anything," said the third voice.

"Hello?" Aki cried out but the voices soon faded and light took over from the darkness.

* * *

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Aki lazily opened her eyes. When her vision cleared, she found herself staring up at the face of a woman with long brown hair, a white shirt and a long red skirt.

"Take it easy now, you had quite a nasty crash, by the way I'm Jane," the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Aki," she said as she slowly hoisted herself up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Why, you're in Deep Jungle," Jane explained.

"Deep Jungle?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful place. By the way, you don't know Tarzan do you?" Jane asked but Aki just gave her a weird look.

"I thought not, you don't look like one of his friends," Jane chuckled, that's when a man with long brown hair entered, walking like a monkey.

"Jane! Sora…help!"

Aki perked up at the sound of her friend' name and soon enough, the spiky haired wonder entered behind Tarzan with Luna on his shoulder.

"Aki!" Sora said with surprise as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it! Don't break her, otherwise I won't have a comfy shoulder to sit on," Luna barked at Sora, who let go of Aki and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you Sora?" Jane asked.

"Yes,"

"Why I can defiantly tell you're not related to Tarzan," Sora and Tarzan just looked at each other. At that moment, a man with a gun entered the tent followed by Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Aki" Goofy yelled in delight.

"Donald! Goofy!" then teens chorused, Sora grabbed Donald's hands. The two stared at each other before they broke apart and turned their backs on one another.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas," the man said, exiting the tent.

"Mr.Clayton! We're studying them not hunting them! This is research," Jane called after him. "Well, the more, the merrier. Do make yourselves at home,"

Everyone was silent.

"Well anyway…," Sora began.

"I'm staying," Donald and Sora chorused. Sora whirled round and stared at the other two.

"Guys, c'mon, let's not fight, look what I found, it's a gummi block. The same stuff our ships made out of," Goofy said, holding out his hands to reveal a colourful block.

"So that must mean…," Aki said.

"The king could be here, so we've got to work together to find him." Goofy finished.

"Alright, we'll work together," Donald stated. "For now," he then added.

"Ok, I'll let you tag along…for now," Sora replied.

"Why do I think that this won't last for long?" Luna stated.

"Because they're both idiots," Aki replied, ignoring Sora and Donald's protests.

"Well anyway, for those of you that don't know, I'm Jane," the researcher said.

"Jane, when Tarzan speaks gorilla, how can you understand him, because he said a word before that I couldn't understand," Sora asked.

"Well, we normally just show him some slides on the projector here, and when it matches to the word he said, he'll tell us. Unfortunately, the slides have gone missing around the camp, if you could find them, I'm sure we can find out that word?" Jane explained.

"Sure, we'll look for them," Sora said as the team of fighters exited the tent.

* * *

"Look at all this rubbish, how are we meant to find those slides?" Donald complained.

"It's called using your eyes and looking Donald," Aki replied. Donald gave a grumpy 'hmph'.

"I found one," Goofy shouted as he held up a square disk.

"There's one up there," Donald pointed at the disk on top of the tent.

"Good one, bird brain," Luna said as she jumped on Donald's head and beat him to the disk.

"Hey!" Donald shouted at her, but the wolf just showed off.

"I've got one more," Called Sora from across the camp.

"Me too!" Aki said.

"Just one more," Goofy said.

"Got it!" Donald shouted as he held up the final slide.

The team entered the tent with all the slides and handed them to Jane. The young researcher put the slides in and they different pictures began to show on the side of the tent. It showed a big castle.

"…"

"What's wrong Sora?" asked Goofy.

"Oh…nothing," Sora replied. 'That castle, it seems familiar. But how is that even possible, I've never been off my island.'

"Well Tarzan?" Jane asked as they used the last slide.

"Where are Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked him.

Tarzan just stared at the teen before shaking his head to show none of the words matched.

"Hey, I thought-,"

"Wait! He said Riku and Kairi were here?" Aki asked Sora.

"That's what I thought, it sounded like it," Sora replied.

"That just leaves one place," a voice said. The team turned to see Clayton enter the tent.

"We've been in this jungle for some time now, and have yet to encounter these friends of yours," Clayton said to Sora and Aki. "I'll wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them!"

"Really Mr.Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide-," Jane started to say.

"Then take us there. Take us to the gorillas! Go-rill-as!" Clayton interrupted.

Everyone gathered round Tarzan as he stared at Aki and Sora. He nodded his head in approval.

"Tarzan…are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan replied.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said with a smirk.

* * *

"That dude really gives me the creeps," Luna said as the group and Tarzan entered the hippo lagoon.

"Something does seem odd about him," Aki said.

"Ahh! We have nothing to worry about him; he hasn't called any Heartless so he's obviously not a threat." Donald protested.

"You know Donald, it pays to be wary," Aki said to the mage.

"What's to be wary about?" Donald said grumpily.

"C'mon guys, let's keep moving, you two can argue later," Sora called after them as the Tarzan led them to some vines.

"I think we have to climb them," Goofy said.

Tarzan nodded and jumped on the vine and started to climb up. He was soon followed by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Aki got ready to climb when a thought hit her.

'What if his heart goes into darkness?' Aki questioned. She decided to push the thought to the back of her head and climbed after the rest with Luna on her shoulder.

**Sora: There! All finished, I think I did pretty well.**

**Aqua: I miss KHA.**

**Uni: Yeah.**

**Sora: Ahh! You guys have no taste.**


	10. Chapter 9: Great, a Giant Lizard

**Umamon: (sighs)**

**Aqua: What's wrong Umamon?**

**Umamon: I miss Kingdom-Hearts-Angel.**

**Uni: Yeah…now that you mention it.**

**Aqua: has anyone noticed that Angel hasn't been here for a while.**

**Sora: wait…did you hear something?**

**(a shadow falls in front of everyone swiftly)**

**KHA: BOO!!!**

**Everyone: GAH (dies)**

**KHA: Oops, I didn't mean to kill you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts but I do own Aki and Luna. Now since everyone is dead, I think I need to reconstruct my team. **

**(Aki enters) HI!!**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 9**_

_**Great, a Giant Lizard**_

The group reached the top of the vine they had climbed and were faced with the challenge of swinging from vines now. Sora went first and got the hang of it pretty quickly. Aki grabbed hold of it and soon followed Sora, she was followed by Donald, Goofy and Tarzan. The gang made it to a small platform and on a thick tree branch in front of them stood two gorillas.

Tarzan talked to the bigger one in the gorilla language but the gorilla seemed to not listen to Tarzan and just looked away. The gorilla finally walked away with the smaller one behind him.

"He seemed distracted," Aki said.

"Was he looking towards the tree house?" Goofy asked them.

"Maybe. We should go there, there could be danger." Donald said.

The group agreed and climbed down the tree and headed toward the tree house.

* * *

In the tree house, a small gorilla was exploring and spinning a globe that she didn't notice Clayton at the entrance with his gun pointing right at her.

"I have you now." He said evilly, he was about to pull the trigger when…

"WAAAAK!"

The sudden outcry from Donald made Clayton fall over and scared the gorilla away just in time. The gorilla climbed up the other side.

"What's the big idea?" Donald said angrily.

Tarzan walked to the other side where the big gorilla joined them baby and glared down at Tarzan.

"Wait Kerchak! Please!" Tarzan begged. Kerchak just turned his back on Tarzan and walked away, followed closely by the other gorilla. Tarzan turned and glared at Clayton.

"You don't understand! I was only trying to…," he stuttered. "Ah! A snake slithered by you see, I saved that poor gorilla's life!"

Tarzan just shook his head.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing!?" Jane yelled at Clayton.

"Now Miss Porter, as I've told you, I wasn't aiming at the gorilla..,"

"Yea, that must make me ruler of this world then." Luna remarked sarcastically.

"Why you little..!"

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane interrupted Clayton, poking him in the chest.

"All because of one mishap? Come now!" Clayton said. The team all glared at Clayton, and Luna gave soft growls. Clayton looked around and he knew he was outnumbered. He chuckled slowly and exited the tent.

"I really hate that guy." Luna said, after the hunter left.

"I still don't believe how he could do such a thing," Jane said.

"Sometimes, people aren't always what they seem." Aki said, suddenly, their conversation was interrupted as a gun shot rang through the air outside the tent.

* * *

The group of fighters quickly exited the tent and saw a gorilla surrounded by monkey-type Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled. The Heartless turned away from the gorilla and advanced on the group of 5 fighters.

After about 3 minutes of constant fighting, the Heartless were finally defeated and the gorilla handed them a present.

"Wow, we save a gorilla and get a present, awesome." Luna said.

"We should make sure the other gorillas are safe." Aki said. The team nodded and set off to help the other gorillas.

* * *

"Ok, so we save a bunch of gorillas and each got a gummi block off of them. Now that is unusual." Luna said as the group made it back to camp.

The fighters entered the tent but Jane was nowhere to be found inside.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked.

"Danger near, Jane near…near tree house," Tarzan said.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go!" Sora said. The group nodded and dashed out of the tent.

* * *

The team once again swung from vine to vine and finally got to some climbing trees. When they got there though, Heartless surrounded the area and Jane was trapped with a gorilla in her lap.

"Hey, look at that big black fruit!" Aki pointed out.

"Sure looks suspicious. Aki, me and you will knock it down while Donald, Goofy and Tarzan protect from the Heartless!" Sora said. Everyone agreed and both teens summoned their weapons.

Donald blasted the Heartless with Fire and Blizzard spells while Goofy span around with his shield. Tarzan swung his spear as well. Aki and Sora jumped up and slashed at the black fruit. After it didn't budge, Aki fired up an ice spell at it and it finally disappeared, freeing Jane and the gorilla.

"What happened?" Donald asked after the team ran over to Jane.

"Clayton entered the tent…that's the last thing I remember," she replied.

"Clayton?" they all said.

"Let's go find him." Sora said.

"Please, be careful." Jane said.

* * *

The team were running through the thicket when they heard a rumbling sound, finally, Luna sneezed and Sora instantly knew what was coming. The mighty leopard leapt out of the thicket and faced the group of five (six if you count Luna as a fighter).

"Not again!" moaned Luna.

The leopard leapt at Aki, but she managed to roll out of the way. The leopard was now slowly advancing on her. Aki ran away with the leopard following. This gave the others a chance to slash at it and fire spells at it.

That's when the leopard jumped into the thicket. The fighters kept the guard up as the creature could pounce on any one of them. The thicket rustled and Sora whizzed round just in time to see the leopard jump at him. He dodged out of the way and slashed at him. After the team joined in, the leopard started to grow weak, one finally spell from Donald made the leopard fall over, finally dead.

"HA! Who's high and mighty now? You overgrown fur ball." Luan said as she did her victory pose.

"Quick! I think Clayton is at the cliffs." Sora said. Then the group of fighters ran for the cliffs.

* * *

It was madness at the cliffs. Clayton pointed his gun at the group of gorillas and the monkey Heartless stared to attack as well.

"No!" Sora cried as the group made it to the cliffs; there they spotted Clayton ready to shoot the gorillas and monkey Heartless surrounding him. Clayton just stared at the group.

"Clayton?" Sora asked as the gorillas quickly ran off.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said, and then he made some grunting noise. "Not Clayton!"

That's when the battle begun.

The Heartless turned their attention on the fighters. Aki, Luna and Goofy went after the Heartless while Sora, Donald and Tarzan went after Clayton.

"When will these Heartless freaks give up!?" Aki shouted as she defeated another Heartless.

"Probably, never." Luna remarked. Once all the Heartless had gone, Aki, Luna and Goofy joined in to battle Clayton.

Clayton now knew he couldn't take on all of them alone. He backed away up to the big cliff behind when it suddenly exploded. Tarzan took a chance and ran at Clayton but was punched backwards by an invisible force. Clayton was now on top of something they all couldn't see.

"This is not good." Sora said.

The battle began.

The fighters had a hard time trying to avoid something they couldn't see, plus, they had to dodge Clayton's bullets. The group did manage to slash at Clayton but the unseen force would just punch them away.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Aki as she charged towards Clayton. Her sword was glowing with a greyish aura as she jumped up and brought down her sword upon the unseen force. After her attack, the unseen force turned out to be a giant chameleon with the Heartless emblem on its chest.

"AHH! A GIANT CHAMELEON!" Luna yelled as she hid behind Aki, who rolled her eyes and the wolf.

"Aki, that was awesome." Sora said.

"Why thank you." Aki said as she flicked her hair.

Suddenly, the chameleon charged and punched Aki straight backwards, she slammed her back hard against the rock walls and fell down. Sora got angry and slashed at the Heartless and fired a Blizzard spell. This knocked Clayton off so Sora, Tarzan and Luna went after Clayton while Donald and Goofy charged at the chameleon Heartless.

Donald was about to throw a potion at Aki but the Heartless knocked him away before he got the chance to. Goofy spun his shield before the Heartless fired a laser at Donald. The mage got and fired a Fire spell right at the Heartless' head, which knocked the heartless out.

Sora and Tarzan slashed their weapons at Clayton while Luna jumped about and bit at Clayton. The fighters had to dodge his bullets but they managed to get a few good slashes on him. Clayton was about to shoot at Sora when Luna jumped in and bit his arm, he tried to shake the wolf off but she had a death grip on him. While Clayton was distracted, Sora fired a Blizzard spell at his chest, which caused him to cry out in pain.

Clayton finally had enough and backed away, clutching his chest. He picked up his gun and aimed it at the group but before he could shoot, the Heartless chameleon rose up behind him and fell right on top of him, weakened from the battle, that's when the familier blue heart rose up out of it.

Sora quickly ran over to Aki and gave her potion. It helped a lot but her back still hurt slightly.

"You Ok?" Sora asked.

"I'll live." She replied, smiling at him.

When the teens made it to the others, they discovered they could now use the spell cure. Once they were together, the lead gorilla approached Sora and put his hand on his shoulder. Next thing Sora knew, the gorilla threw up into the air and Sora landed on the tall cliff behind them soon followed by Donald, Goofy and Aki, who had all be tossed. Tarzan climbed up and joined them.

Tarzan looked backed at Kerchak who just looked at him before leading the other gorillas off. Tarzan walked to the edge and stared and the waterfall.

"Tarzan home." He said.

"Huh? Hey look at that small entrance there." Luna pointed at a small opening.

"Let's have a look inside." Sora said as he led them inside.

* * *

"This is so cool." Luna said.

The team made it inside where they were surrounded by small ledges and small streams inside. After about 5 minutes of climbing rocks and vines, the group made it to a small cave a bunch of glowing blue butterflies were perched on the wall.

"This is your home? But that means-." Sora began but was cut off by Tarzan.

"The waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here." Said Jane, as she approached the group from behind.

Tarzan made the same grunting noise that he had been all this time. "Friends there, see friends."

"Oh, now I get it." Jane said as she tried to make the same grunting noise as Tarzan. "It means hearts. Friends in our heart."

"Heart…" Tarzan copied.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said, hanging his head sadly.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.

Sora turned to Donald.

"Sorry about...what I said." Sora said.

"I'm sorry too!" Donald said.

"Well it's about time you two made up." Luna said.

"Ayuck! All for one! Right!" Goofy said cheerfully as he held his friends. Suddenly, the butterflies dispersed from the wall and revealed the Keyhole to this world. Sora stepped forward and pointed his Keyblade at it. The same beam shot forth and locked the keyhole. Donald then noticed a gummi block fall out from the hole.

"Hey, a gummi."

"Yep, but it's not one I've seen before." Goofy said.

"Keep hold of it for now." Aki said, and then the group left the cave.

* * *

"Please come back and visit us sometime." Jane said.

"No problem." They answered.

Back in the tent, the group was getting ready to head back to Traverse Town.

"Sora, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan said as he handed a gift to Sora. Sora held it up and it appeared to be a keychain with a butterfly on it.

"We better get going." Aki said. The group nodded and exited the tent, waving goodbye.

"Now where is the ship?" Donald asked.

**KHA: Here's chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Aki: I did.**

**KHA: oh yea, since my team died, Aki decided to come and keep me company.**

**Aki: . Yep, say, don't you need more members for it to become a team again?**

**KHA: ¬-¬.**


	11. Chapter 10: Coliseum of the Gods

**KHA: Hi everyone, gosh, I haven't updated this in a while.**

**Aki: O.o, you updated it about a month ago.**

**KHA: So, still counts as a while.**

**Everyone: -ish still dead-**

**Aki: How exactly did you kill them?**

**KHA: I haven't the faintest idea.**

**Aki: Fair enough.**

**Disclaimer: Dam it, get it through your head, I do not own Kingdom hearts but see that ficcy character there –points to Aki- I OWN HER!!! MWHAHAHA Aki: O.o.**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 10**_

_**Coliseum of the Gods**_

"Donald! Where the heck are we? Don't tell me we got lost again!? Luna yelled at the duck mage.

"We're not lost, we only get lost when you or Sora try to drive the ship!" Donald shouted back.

The group walked down some large steps and were greeted by a huge coliseum with cool statues of warriors holding out their swords towering over the entrance doors.

"Might as well see where we are." Sora said as the group travelled along the empty space between the large doors and where the gummi ship was.

Sora pushed open the large doors to reveal a small lobby with a pedestal on one side and on the other side was a small satyr hanging up a poster. Sora walked over to him.

"Umm..?"

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me?" he said, without turning from his poster, pointed to the pedestal opposite from where he was. Sora just shrugged and walked over to the pedestal and began pushing but it didn't budge one inch, not even with the help of Aki, Donald, Goofy and Luna.

"That thing weighs a ton" Luna panted. Sora walked back to the satyr who was still working on his poster.

"It's way too heavy." Sora complained.

"What!? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-," the satyr began as he turned around but stopped when he saw Sora.

"Oh, wrong guy. What are you doing here?" he said as he jumped down from his pedatsal.

"This here is the world famous coliseum, heroes only!" he told the group as he walked forwards and glared at Donald, who was backing away slowly.

"And I'm getting this place ready for the games, so run along pip squeaks."

"Who are you calling pip squeaks ya old goat." Luna remarked.

"Look it's like this," the satyr started to explain. "Heroes come from all over to fight ferocious monsters, and I doubt a bunch of kids and a tiny wolf could handle it."

"HEY!" Luna shouted.

"But…you've got heroes standing right in front of you." Aki said.

"Yeah!" Goofy said, putting his hands on Sora's shoulder. "He's a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade!"

"Of course, he's be nowhere without my help." Aki added in.

"What's that meant to mean!" Sora said.

"Hero? That runt?" the satyr started to laugh at the brunette.

"Hey it's true! I've fought a bunch of monsters." Sora replied angrily, defending himself.

"Look kid, if you can't even move this-." The satyr then began to push the pedestal, he pushed and pushed with al his might but it wouldn't budge. "You can't call yourself….a hero." Finally, he gave up and slouched down, he panted heavily.

"Ok so it takes more than brawn, well let's see what you can do." He said getting up.

"It's about time fatty." Luna remarked with a smirk.

"So what do we have to do?" Aki asked.

"One of my training courses, smash 20 barrels in 30 seconds." He explained.

"Piece of cake." Luna said.

"Hold it there short stop, only the little runt will be doing this because he wants to prove he's a hero and all that." The satyr said.

"Hey! No fair, I'm just as good as Sora!" moaned Aki.

"Just let me do it Aki, it'll only be quick." Sora said with a grin.

"Ok then, by the way I'm Philoctetes but call me Phil for short." The satyr said as he led them into the arena where lots of barrels were placed in various places.

"Your first challenge is to smash 20 barrels in 30 seconds." Phil explained. Sora whipped out his Keyblade and stood ready as the bell rang. He slashed and knocked away the all the barrels with 2 seconds to spare.

"Not bad kid, now try this one, smash 25 barrels in 1 minute. Good Luck!" Phil said as the arena changed into a tougher course.

"Piece of cake." Sora said with confidence.

"Yeah you wish kid!" Phil replied as the bell rang for the training. Sora ran and slashed at all the barrels with great speed; he soon cleaned out the arena with a second to spare. Phil stopped the training and took everyone inside the lobby.

"You know, you ain't bad kid." Phil said.

"Looks like I'm heading to the games!" Sora said with a big grin.

"Afraid not." Phil replied.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Two words: you guys ain't heroes!" Phil said finally turning his back on the group.

"That is so unfair!" Aki said. Goofy was counting the words on his fingers.

"C'mon!" Sora begged.

"You really want to become a hero?" Phil asked, his back still turned away.

"Well duh, we're not here to have a tea party now are we?" Luna said sarcastically.

"Well you can start by mastering this spell!" he said as he gave them the ability to use thunder magic.

"Now off you go, I got to get this place ready for the games!" he said as he walked past them. The group glared at him before walking out the doors.

* * *

"Man, I'm really starting to resent that old goat." Luna said as the group were walking to the world exit.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to move on." Aki said.

"Quite a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" a voice said.

The group turned around to face a person with a long black robe and blue flaming hair.

"Who are you?" asked Donald.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there fuzz boy! Let me guess: you want to enter the games, right?" He put his arm around Sora. "Well, get a load of this!" An entry pass appeared in his hand in a flash of flames.

"A pass?" Sora asked as he took it from the man.

"And its all yours kid. Good Luck!" the mysterious person said as he walked away.

"Yes, now we can enter the games!" Sora said happily.

"That was strange, can we trust him?" Aki asked.

"Aw c'mon Aki, he gave us a pass into the games, I'm pretty sure we can trust him." Sora said.

"Ok, but I'm still not entirely sure." Aki said.

"Well, it's not everyday you get a free pass by a mysterious man with his head on fire." said Luna.

"Who cares about that! Let's show Phil the pass!" Donald shouted. The group ran up the steps and entered the lobby again where Phil was hanging up more posters.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't enter the games." Phil said.

"Well, you're going to have to rethink your decision." Luna said as Sora handed Phil the pass. The satyr looked shocked.

"Where'd you get this?" Phil asked.

"Does it matter, now we can enter the games!" Sora said happily.

"Well…Ok, but watch yourselves!" Phil said, leading them out to the arena.

"We will, after all we're heroes." Luna boasted.

"Yeah, I'll get to decide that afterwards." Phil said, Luna jut growled at him. The group stocked up on potions and got into a fighting stance ready for the first match to take place.

"We'll show that goat man what we're made of." Luna said with a smile.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't that goat man mention we were going to be fighting Heartless!?" yelled Luna.

"Yeah, I thought maybe we'd have some real competition." Aki replied. The gang had completed a few matches and were now standing around Phil.

"You're doing well kids, and I think I've a new strategy to use!" said Phil.

As he spoke, the 5 friends noticed a mysterious figure walk towards them. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a long red cape that flowed behind him. He stared at them for a few moments and then continued on.

"Looks like you guys will have to fight him soon; he'll be some competition for ya." Phil said. "If only Hercules were here."

"Hercules?"

"He's my best student but he's off visiting his father right now." The satyr replied.

* * *

The group fought their way along the Heartless matches and had now made it to the finals.

"Okay! Your next match is against Cloud!" Phil announced.

"Who's that?" Sora asked, soon enough, the man from before entered the arena holding a large buster sword.

"I think that's him." Luna replied.

"Cloud looks pretty tough but I know you can do it guys!" Phil cheered them on as the group entered the arena ready for the battle to begin. The bell rang. Cloud gathered some energy and ran at the group. They all split up into different places as Cloud ran for Sora and Goofy.

Donald cast fire and blizzard spells as Aki ran up behind the blonde and slashed from behind him, knocking him back but he soon regained his balance and slashed at Aki who managed to block the sword with her own. While Aki kept Cloud busy, Donald quickly used a Cure spell on Sora and Goofy, who both attacked Cloud from behind but Cloud quickly dodged and swung his huge sword swiftly an knocked the group back.

"We're not about to lose now!" Luna shouted as she charged at Cloud but was knocked back by his sword and thrown against the wall. Donald charged up a fire spell and sent it hurling but Cloud deflected it and the duck joined Luna at the wall.

"He IS tough!" said Aki as Cloud once again charged at them.

"I've got an idea, Goofy, Aki, split up and attack from the sides!" Sora shouted as he blocked a frontal attack from Cloud, he pushed Cloud backwards and Aki and Goofy attacked him with their weapons. Sora sent a final fire spell at Cloud and hit him squarely in the chest, Cloud kneeled over defeated.

"We did it!" Donald cheered.

"You did great kids!" Phil shouted from the sidelines.

Sora strode over to the blonde man to try and help him up, Cloud uneasily stood up but then, out of nowhere, a giant black paw landed on top of Cloud's sword. Sora, Aki, Luna, Donald and Goofy instantly leapt up as they saw the paw belonged to a giant three headed dog with evil eyes.

"Nice doggy, good doggy!" Luna chanted as she slowly backed away in fear.

The huge dog was about to lunge at them when they were stopped by a figure who had huge muscles, he was pushing the dog.

"Herc!" Phil shouted.

"Phil, get them out of here!" the man, now known as Hercules, called back to the satyr. He was obviously starting to struggle with the huge beast but the others took his advice and ran with Phil to the lobby.

* * *

Everyone entered the lobby, still stunned by the massive beast that appeared out of nowhere.

"Phew, I'm glad we made it here just in time." Phil said.

"Who the heck was that dog?" Sora asked.

"That was Cerberus. Guardian of the Underworld." Phil explained.

"Now wonder he's UGLY!" Luna said.

" Cerberus was defeated before but Hades must've revived him. I just hope Hercules can handle him." Phil said nervously.

"Hades…?" Goofy said confused.

"Lord of the Underworld. Nasty piece of work him."

"Does he but any chance have a long black robe and blue flaming hair?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Phil said.

"Lucky guess."

Aki soon walked over to Sora who was standing in the corner and said "Don't you think we should go in and help?"

"What!? Are you crazy Aki? Did you see the size of that thing?" yelled Luna.

"But what if Hercules is in trouble?" Aki replied.

"But we'll be in trouble if we go in there!" quacked Donald angrily.

"I say we go and help." Sora said as he began to match into the arena.

"WHAT!" shrieked Phil. "You can't go in there! You're not even heroes yet."

"Well, now we can prove to you that we are." Goofy said.

"Let's go guys." Sora ordered as the group marched into the arena.

* * *

The group entered just in time to see Cerberus backing Hercules into a corner with Cloud unconscious over his shoulder. Cerberus was about to finish Hercules off when…

"Hey! Big, black and ugly, chew on someone your own size!" Luna shouted out.

Cerberus ears perked up as he turned to face the group, who stood in a stance ready to take on the massive beast. Hercules quickly sprinted into lobby.

"Kid! I got two words for you! ATTACK!" Phil cried out as he ran into the lobby after Hercules.

* * *

"FIRE!" Donald yelled as he cast a fire spell at one of Cerberus' heads but the dog didn't even flinch.

"Oh yeah, he's scared now bent beak!" Luna said sarcastically.

"Don't start Luna, we need to think of a plan to bring him down." Aki said. Suddenly, Cerberus started spitting out huge balls of fire towards the group.

"How about not being roasted alive, that seems a good plan to me!" Luna shouted as Cerberus started to chomp around madly with its huge jaws.

"Let's attack its heads at once!" Sora cried out as he slashed at the middle head.

Aki and Goofy went for the head on the right while Donald and Luna went for the one on the left. Luna jumped on top of its head and bit at its ear which made the left head flail around madly. Cerberus began to lose balance and that's when the group continued to pound at the heads. Soon enough, Cerberus was exhausted and Sora dealt the final blow and the dog collapsed onto the arena floor.

* * *

"And thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes…"

"Hey! Whadda mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald quacked.

"You rookies still don't know what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said. They were all standing in the lobby and after a small argument; Phil finally allowed the group to participate in the games.

"So what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's something you're gonna have to find out on your own, just like I did." Hercules replied.

"Uh man, can't we just know now?" Luna complained.

"No problem! We'll start proving ourselves in the games!" Sora said.

"Well you'll have to wait a while; we still need to clean up that mess from the last battle." Phil said as he pointed to the 'NO ENTRANCE' sign hanging over the entrance to the arena.

"Don't worry! We'll be back to take part." Aki said as the group waved goodbye and started to leave the lobby.

"I still can't believe those kids managed to defeat Cerberus." Phil said quietly to Hercules.

"Just between you and me, I had already worn down Cerberus before those kids arrived." Hercules whispered back as the lobby doors shut behind the group.

"My lips are sealed." Phil smirked.

* * *

"We so have to come back here and take part in the games, and prove to goat breath that we ARE heroes." Luna said as the group headed to the world exit.

"Hey, isn't that Cloud?" Goofy said as he pointed the blonde man sitting on the steps ahead of them. His head was resting in his hands.

"Hey!" Sora said cheerfully. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied.

"So why did you nearly beat us to a pulp?" Luna asked. Aki gave her a death glare.

"What she means is why did you go along with Hades?" Aki asked.

"I'm looking for someone, Hades promised to help." He stood up. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired, I was lost in the darkness and I couldn't find the light." He finished.

"You'll find it." Cloud looked at Sora. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?" Sora nodded.

Cloud walked forwards and placed something into Sora's hands.

"Don't lose sight of it."

"Hey! How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!" Sora called out.

"I'll think I'll pass." Cloud joked. Sora smiled.

"Okay, now that's over with, can we get going?" Luna said. The group soon boarded the gummi ship and headed for Traverse Town.

* * *

**KHA: Finally, I've got this chapter done.**

**Aki: It's about time too, I was about to die of boredom.**

**KHA: You think my fanfic is boring? (ish angry).**

**Aki: That's not what I meant.**

**KHA: But you were implying it.**

**Aki: er…er…(runs away).**

**KHA: Wait! Come back, great I'm alone again with a dead posse.**

**Everyone: (ish still dead).**


	12. Chapter 11: Books and Moving Rocks

**KHA: Woo! Chapter 11 of Forever Connected, how exciting.**

**Posse: -ish still dead-**

**KHA: -.- I think I need a new posse. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11.**

_**Forever Connected Chapter 11**_

_**Books and Moving Rocks**_

"So, where to now?" asked Luna, aboard the gummi ship.

"We still need to find out about that gummi block, you know the one from Deep Jungle." Aki replied.

"Yeah, it's not like the others...I wonder what it's used for?" Sora said.

"Leon might know, he knows everything." Luna suggested.

"Maybe. So back to Traverse Town then?" Donald said. Everyone nodded.

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora shouted.

"Hey! Stop that!" the duck screeched.

"Oh come on, I'm the Keyblade Master!" Sora pouted.

"I don't care who you are! No!" Donald screeched again.

Goofy, Aki and Luna just watched the quarrel and sighed, "Here we go again." They said in unison.

Eventually, the Gummi Ship made it to their destination but not without having to dodge lots of rocks and Heartless ships on the way. They stepped through the large double doors that led to the First District where the gang spotted Yuffie by the post box.

"Hey Yuffie!" Luna shouted out, the female ninja turned her head towards them and smiled a huge grin.

"Hey you guys, it's good to see you again!" the hyper ninja said with excitement.

"Same here." Sora replied with a huge smile, then he realised what the gang was looking for.

"Oh right...hey Yuffie, have you seen Leon about? We need his help." Sora asked.

The ninja thought for a moment before giving the group the answer they were looking for.

"Knowing Leon, he's probably in the underground cavern. He trains there often." Yuffie explained.

Sora glanced at Aki who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Um...how do we get there?" the keyblade master asked sheepishly.

"It's in the Alleyway. Go through the iron bars at the far end and you're there." the woman answered.

The group thanked Yuffie before running up the stairs and entering through some more double doors that lead to the Second District. As soon as they entered, some Shadows emerged from the ground.

"Don't these guys ever quit?" Aki said as she slashed at the Heartless with the Twilight Blade, the others following suit.

"I don't think they know the meaning of the word 'quit'." Luna answered.

The gang quickly took out the Heartless and quickly ran to the Alleyway.

"Why does he have to train in the sewers!? I'm getting muck and other stuff in my fur which I'm sure is not pretty!" complained Luna as the group made their way through the sewer water.

"It's not that bad. We're nearly out now." Sora said as the gang made it to the surface and saw Aerith and Leon, who had his Gunblade out.

"So, you're finally back." Leon said as the group made their way up to him and Aerith, the woman who had helped Donald and Goofy out.

"Yeah, we wanted to ask you something." explained Goofy.

"Well I also wanted to ask you something as well." Leon said.

"Oh?" Aki replied.

"While you were exploring different worlds, did you find any keyholes?" Leon asked.

"Yeah we did and the Keyblade locked them automatically." Sora explained.

"That's good to know." Aerith said.

"How come?" Aki asked.

"Every world under the stars has a keyhole which leads to the core of that world. That is what the Heartless are looking for so they can enter through it." Aerith explained.

"And what happens if they do?" Goofy asked.

"In the end, the world vanishes." Leon stated.

"What!?" they all shouted.

"That's why the Keyblade is so important; you must seal the keyholes Sora." Aerith said.

"And Aki." Leon addressed the teenaged girl, who turned towards the brown haired man before her.

"It's important that you keep an eye on Sora, the Twilight Blade was there to make sure the Keyblade did it's job, so now make sure Sora doesn't goof off." Leon explained.

"Hey!"

Aki giggled at Sora's antics.

"Don't worry Leon, I will." She replied as she ruffled Sora's hair.

Sora giggled a bit before fixing his hair back into its spiky wonderfulness.

"Ok, now for my question." He got the Gummi block out of his pocket.

"Do you know what this block is used for; it's different from the others." Sora explained.

"You should ask Cid, he'll know better than any of us." Aerith explained.

"Alright then." Sora said as he turned to leave.

"Sora wait, I have something for you." Leon said, stopping the group in their tracks. Leon went over and placed a bright green gem into Sora's palm.

"I've been holding onto this for luck, but I think your gang could use it more." Leon explained.

The group examined the gem; it gleamed with a bright green light.

"Ooh, shiny!" said Luna.

"Thanks Leon, well, we better see Cid, see you guys around." Sora said as the group waved to Leon and Aerith before exiting the secret place.

* * *

The gang soon came out of the Second District and spotted the person that they were looking for.

"Cid!" they all chorused.

"Hey there, how can I help you guys?" he asked the group.

"We were wondering what this gummi block is used for?" Aki asked as Sora showed the older man the block.

"You're kidding me! You've been flying a gummi ship and you don't know anything about gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace isn't a game." Cid said gruffly.

"Alright Mr. Know-It-All! So what if we don't know about the stupid gummis, we still need to fly on the gummi to get to different worlds and seal their keyhole." Luna replied.

"Alright, alright. Basically, these gummis let you go to other worlds, it'll be quite useful. I guess you'll be wanting it installed?" Cid questioned.

The group nodded in response.

"Ok, I'll install it for ya but could you five do me a favour?"

"What is it?" asked Aki.

"I need you to return this book to someone. It was pretty battered but I've fixed it up nicely." Cid explained as he handed the book to Aki. Aki examined it and noted that there were a few pages missing.

"Go to the third district and look for the door with a fire emblem on, you can't miss it. I'll be in the Small House in the same district if you need anything." Cid said. Suddenly, a loud bell sound rang through the town, making the ground shake a little.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Luna.

"Oh, that was the old bell at the gizmo shop, you can check that out too if you want." Cid replied.

The gang nodded and left the shop and made their way to the Third District.

* * *

The group made it to the Third District and went through the fire door, after quarrelling how to get it open even though Aki suggested using fire magic in the first place. The group noticed a small, abandoned house at the back of the cavern with large, stepping rocks leading up to the front door.

"I suppose the person lives there then." Aki said.

"Well, let's go then!" Luna shouted as she prepared to jump onto the first rock. As she was about to land the rock...moved? Yes, that's right. The rock moved sideways and the small wolf ended up plunging in the cold water below.

"AAH! COLD!" shrieked Luna as she scrambled out quickly.

"Did that rock just move!?" cried Donald.

"Looks like we'll have to predict where to jump." Sora said.

The group finally made it to the small house after falling in many times and Donald and Luna annoying each to death that they both ended being burned by Aki to shut them up. They entered the house and noticed no one was home.

"Do ya think anyone lives here?" asked Goofy.

"I'm not sure." Aki said.

As they continued talking, Sora began to wonder around the small house, thinking about the Secret place back home.

"There's something about this musty place..." Sora jumped and whizzed around to see...Kairi? Sora couldn't believe his eyes, she was right there, in the flesh...or so he thought.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" she turned her head to look at Sora.

"Kairi...?"

"Sora?" Goofy called out. Sora looked back.

"Please don't tell me you've gone insane?" Luna said from her spot on Aki's shoulder. Sora looked back towards Kairi only to find her gone, maybe it was just an illusion after all.

"No, I-I haven't gone insane." Sora muttered, still confused. Aki wondered why he had a confused look on his face, she was about to ask him when a voice stopped her.

"My, you've arrived earlier than I expected." They all turned around to see an old-looking wizard in blue clothes.

"You knew we were coming?" questioned Goofy.

"Well, of course!" the wizard said.

"Are you...a Heartless?" asked Sora.

"Good gracious no! My name is Merlin and as you can probably see, I'm a sorcerer and I spend much of my time travelling, it's good to finally be home." He lifted up his bag and put it in the centre of the room.

"Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" asked Goofy. Merlin nodded.

"That's right Donald, Goofy. And who might you be young man?" he asked, indicating to Sora.

"I'm Sora and my friend there is Aki and the little wolf there is Luna." Sora introduced, Aki nodded and waved.

"Nice to meet all of you, now if could excuse me for a second." Merlin said as she opened his bag and grabbed his wand.

He began to wave his wand back and forth and in puffs of smoke, items began to emerge from his bag, starting off small and growing larger. The group were amazed as chairs, tables and wardrobes all came out of the bag. How Merlin fitted all that in one bag, they would never know. A flash of bright light came and when it ended; the place looked more like a home rather than an abandoned piece of rubble.

"There. Now back to business, your king has asked me to train you in magic. We start anytime you feel ready, oh and one more thing..." the magician said.

A small carriage appeared and was engulfed in sparkles as an old woman appeared where the carriage once stood. "Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother, the king asked me to help as well and I will assist you throughout your journey."

"Thank you very much." Aki said.

"Oh, we almost forgot to give this to you Merlin." Sora said as he reached for the book and gave it to the magician.

"Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow, it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it her somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there," he said, pointing to a small desk, "Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." The wizard concluded.

"We sure will." Aki said as she and the group began to exit Merlin's house.

"Thanks again Merlin, see you soon."

**KHA: Well, I'm going to leave it there. –Stares at dead posse. - I'm so lonely.**

**Ammy and Asha: HEY! We're your new posse.**

**KHA: I know you are, you signed a contract.**

**Ammy: Yes but we're your new not dead posse.**

**KHA: True.**


	13. Chapter 12: Reunion

**NS: Here's chapter 12, woohoo, anyway, Sorry about the long wait, I've recently finished my GCSE but I've got writing vibes flowing through me.**

**Ammy: We don't want to hear your life story.**

**Asha: Yeah! Less chatting, more typing. Type until your fingers bleed!**

**NS: O.o, Ok, I should sue whoever changed Asha around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, I only own Aki and Luna...and my still dead posse –pokes posse-.**

_**Forever Connected-Chapter 12**_

_**Reunion**_

"I think that Merlin dude needs to get out more often." Luna said from her position on Aki's shoulder.

"He's been travelling Luna, he has been out." Aki retaliated.

"You know what I mean."

Aki was about to reply back to the wolf but decided against it, she knew Luna always had to have the last say and hated losing an argument. The group were walking through the Third District, in search of the house that Cid had mentioned when they heard the sound of footsteps. Soon enough, they were surrounded by Heartless and they got their weapons ready. Sora was about to give the first blow when the Heartless disappeared in a puff of black smoke and soon revealed a muscular figure.

"There you three are what's going on?" said a very familiar voice.

Aki and Sora's faces beamed as they look at the face of their missing friend, Riku.

"Riku!" Sora said as he walked over and started tugging his lips into a smile, making sure he was real.

"Well now we know what to do when we meet up with friend, pull at their mouth." Luna said sarcastically, making Aki giggle.

"Cut it out Sora." Riku said, flinging Sora's hands away. Aki walked until she was standing beside Sora.

"We're not dreaming this time, you're really here Riku?" Aki said.

"You better not be it took forever to find you." Riku replied, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"He's still the same as I remember." Luna said, rolling her eyes at the silver haired teen.

The gang walked a little further, Sora and Aki over the moon with finding a lost friend of theirs.

"Wait a sec, where's Kairi?" Sora asked his best friend. Aki looked around but she couldn't spot the familiar red head anywhere.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked back only to get Sora lowering his head in disappointment.

"Does it look like she's with us?" Luna remarked with her usual sarcastic tone, which earned her a bonk from Aki.

Ignoring Luna's remark, Riku spoke up. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too."

'_But where exactly could she be? Surely, one of us would've found her by now._' Aki thought with concern. Soon enough, she spotted a Heartless appear before the group as Riku ranted on about finally being free and leaving everything to him. The brown haired girl was about to move but Sora beat her to, slashing the Heartless with his Keyblade.

The silver haired boy turned and saw Sora stand up, Keyblade in hand, as he turned and smirked at him. "Leave it who?" he asked with a smirk. Aki smiled as she kept back a giggle. _'He's such a show off.'_

"Sora, what did you..." Riku thought about what he was going to say next.

"Aki and I have been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." The spiky haired teen pointed to Donald and Goofy, who gave a small wave towards Riku. The teen however, wasn't so sure about them.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Ahem. My name is..."

"We've been to so many worlds and places, looking for you." Sora said. The mage was not happy with being interrupted.

"Really? I never would've guessed." Riku replied, keeping his solemn expression plastered on his face.

Aki soon sensed the change coming from Riku, as if he wasn't happy to see them anymore. Goofy went on about Sora being the Keybearer but Aki didn't listen. _'His attitude changed once he met Donald and Goofy and learned who they were, is he jealous?' _Aki thought. Luna sensed that Aki was thinking hard about something and kept close to her.

Soon enough, Donald and Sora broke into an argument, something about Donald not believing that Sora was chosen by the Keyblade.

"So this is called a Keyblade?" Everyone turned as were shocked at the sight. Riku stood there...with the Keyblade in hand. Sora tried to get it back but fell flat on his face as his best friend jump back. He inspected the weapon carefully. "Catch!" he simply said and threw it towards the brunette boy.

'_How the heck was that possible? The Keyblade doesn't let just anyone hold it but Sora?'_ Aki thought with a confused expression on her face. Sora didn't seem to be affected by the weirdness of events. "So you're coming with us right? We got this huge, awesome rocket! Wait till you see it."

"No, he can't come!" Donald interrupted.

"What?" Sora and Aki shouted together.

"On now you've done feather butt." Luna replied. Donald just glared at the three of them.

"C'mon Donald he's our friend. We can't just leave him here!" Aki said.

"I don't care!" Donald huffed, turning his back on the trio. Luna growled and was about to lunge at the duck but was held back by the brunette girl.

"He's gone!" Goofy suddenly said. The group turned and saw that the spot where Riku was standing was indeed empty.

"Where'd he go?" Luna asked. Aki looked around but couldn't get the slightest glimpse of silver. "Well at least we know he's OK, and besides its Riku, he can take care of himself." Aki said.

"Yeah, and maybe, we'll run into Kairi soon too." Sora said, suddenly giddy with excitement at the possibility of finding his red haired friend. Aki smiled at the thought of finding their friends again.

* * *

"So, what do we do with this bell? Cid told us to check it out but to be honest, it looks like a right old piece of junk." Luna stated in a bored tone. After their short reunion with their friend, the group made their way to the gizmo shop, wiping out many Heartless in the process. Following Cid's advice, they arrived at the place and managed to get to the rope of the bell-and massive headaches from the male members of the group-and they rang the bell twice already. Nothing.

"Try ringing it again, third time's a charm." Aki said. Sora nodded in agreement and pulled a third time on the rope. The familiar chime echoed across the district. Aki looked over the edge and motioned the others to come and look. She pointed to the fountain where it held a different picture this time.

The picture glowed and soon revealed a big keyhole in its wake. Aki smiled and held her head high. "Told ya, third time IS a charm." She said in a sing song voice before running down towards the keyhole, Sora and the others right behind her.

"Good thing you're here Aki." Goofy said, patting her on the back. Aki beamed at the knight. "Well ya know, Sora would be useless without me." Sora glared at the girl but just caused Aki to giggle.

"Let's lock it already!" Donald yelled impatiently.

Sora stepped forward, lifting his weapon ready to seal the world's core away from the darkness when suddenly; a low rumbling could be heard. Aki pointed where pieces of Heartless armour fell and formed Guard Armour once again.

"What? Don't tell me he survived!?" Luna yelled as she jumped from Aki's shoulder and went into a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, we can take him again!" Sora shouted as he ran forwards to fight.

As the Heartless swung his arms around wildly, Aki and Sora charged forwards to stop the arms. Once they stopped, the duo jumped and began attacking the arms while Donald and Goofy took on the legs. The battle didn't last for long as the pieces fell to the ground motionless.

"Is that it? I didn't even get to join in!" Luna complained. However, the battle was far from over. The pieces soon started to move back into place again but this time, they reversed their positions and the head finally showed its face from underneath the helmet.

"This doesn't look good." Luna said.

"Don't worry guys, we can take him. Aki and I will worry about the torso and head, the rest of you get the arms and legs." Sora commanded as Opposite Armour came for them.

"Oh sure why don't you get the easy part." Luna shouted. The Heartless lunged its limbs forward, barely missing Luna as she shrieked and jumped away. "This is just great." She murmured before she rushed to help the magician and knight.

The boss proved to be more difficult than Guard Armour for the group. All the parts floated in the air, meaning they could easily float out of reach of an attack. The group had to jump high to avoid its swinging attacks, which proved to be more lethal than any of its former attacks it once had. Aki and Sora got flung back a lot, resulting in bruises all over and a loss of energy. Both teens soon found themselves struggling to fight back.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sora mumbled as he forced his body to stand. Aki could easily see the pain he was in. _'I've gotta do something otherwise we're screwed.'_ Aki thought to herself.

"Come on, this weapon has GOT to have something useful that I can use." Aki whispered to herself as she tried to call upon the Twilight blade's power.

Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, the Twilight Blade began to glow a whitish colour and Aki had her eyes closed in deep concentration. She began to feel powerful auras running through her body, giving her mind and soul strength to fight. She opened her eyes and glared at her opponent.

"This time, you'll be gone for good."

Luna was about to say something but stopped dead as Aki shot forward from her position, moving too fast for anyone's eyes to catch. Aki ran and jumped, slashing at the Heartless with all her might and easily dodging its counter-attacks.

Opposite Armour started to flail its floating limbs in a wild manner by this point, angered by the constant assault from the teenage girl. The others had to jump out of the way as it slowly descended out of control.

'_You're not going to hurt my friends!'_ Aki sprinted with all her speed to stop the Heartless wild assault on her friends, preparing her weapon for the final blow. The Heartless turned towards her and threw its arms out. Aki barely managed to jump away, a claw catching her leg in the process. She ignored the pain and jumped high in the air, bringing down the Twilight blade in a clean slice through the enemy. Opposite Armour's limbs fell limp as a floating pink heart was freed.

"Awesome! Why didn't you tell us you had powers like that?" Luna yelled as she ran up to her master.

"Whoa Aki, those we pretty awesome moves." Sora said.

Despite her panting, Aki managed to smile at her friends. "Thanks-"but before she could finish her sentence, her vision began to blur and her body started to sway.

"Aki!" Sora's shout was the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her vision.

* * *

"I can see the power of the Twilight blade is coming out bit by bit." Aki heard the familiar masculine voice once again, she could feel the voice near but her eyes refused to open.

"Yet it seems she can't quite harness the power if it comes out all at once." A husky voice said.

'_I wish I could see who these voices are.'_ Aki thought in her head. She tried to command her body to move but her muscles just wouldn't co-operate. 'Did I pass out?'

"She will learn to control the power, I can see it happening. She will succeed." The angelic voice said.

'_Succeed in what? Harnessing my weapon's power? Why do I keep hearing voices all the time?'_ Aki argued in her head.

"Let her rest for now, the time will come soon enough." The angelic voice whispered and just like that, Aki felt the three presences fade away from her mind.

* * *

He did not expect this to happen. Why would Sora and Aki simply replace him with new friends? Didn't they care about him? Was he that worthless?

"There's no need to worry child. As long as you're with me, I guarantee that you'll find what you're searching for." Maleficient said in her evil voice. Riku just stared at her, keeping his lips silent.

"Make yourself at home here, after all, this is where you'll spend most of your time." She laughed in her menacing way before walking away from the silver-haired teen.

Riku took his time to look around the room he was in. Nothing fancy, had everything he will need day to day which was important. While scouting the room, Riku noticed a dark corner with iron bars, almost like there was a prisoner in there. To satisfy his curiosity, Riku walked up to the bars and peered inside, catching a glance of a hunched figure in the corner.

Riku squinted his eyes to get a better view but to no avail. The figure was covered in darkness with only slivers of light peering through the cracks. He could tell it was a girl, he didn't think a boy would have nice legs like that.

'_What the hell am I thinking? I should be questioning this person not staring at her body!'_

"Who's there? Who are you?" Riku shouted but he only received silence in return. His patience grew thin as he waited for an answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled and slammed his hands on the railings. This caused the figure to wince and cry out in pain that Riku heard even though it was very quiet. When he received no answer again, he just turned away.

"I have no time for this." He said before walking away, leaving the figure alone. If Riku stayed a bit longer, he would've seen thick, black trails of liquid trail down the figures leg, staining her pale skin black.

**NS: Finally, I've finished this chapter. I put this chapter on hold too many times I've lost count. I've made a promise to myself to work on my stories more and I WILL stick to it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
